Splinter
Splinter (real name Hamato Yoshi) was the trainer and adoptive father of the ninja Turtles. Splinter was caught in a life long battle with his arch rival, the Shredder. When a tragic accident caused the death of his family, he fled to New York. There, another accident occurred, transforming him into an anthropomorphic rat, with the unexpected gift of four adopted sons, who were also humanoid turtles. Eventually, they resurfaced, literally, alerting Shredder, bringing him to New York. The fight between the two finally ended, when Shredder became the Super Shredder, necessitating a final confrontation between the old rivals. Super Shredder was too powerful, however, and killed Splinter. Death was not the end, though, and Splinter ascended to a higher plane of existence, continuing to guide Leonardo in leadership, in the form of a spirit.Owari, season 4, episode 26. History Early life The start of the rivalry Hamato Yoshi was a ninja who was friends with Oroku Saki. Their friendship went downhill when Hamato married Tang Shen, who both of them loved. Hamato and Tang had a daughter, Miwa. Oroku was enraged by this, turning himself into the Shredder, going to Splinter's house to attack him and his family, ending with Splinter's house burning and his wife dying, and his daughter kidnapped (though it was presumed she was dead by Splinter). This started the rivalry between the two. Hamato soon moved to New York. The creation of the the Turtles Hamato bought four turtles from a pet store and then he saw a man who seemed tense to Hamato, so he followed him down an ally. The man knew Hamato was following him, so he attacked him with some other identical-looking men. One of them had mutagen that he dropped. The mutagen got on Hamato and his turtles. This transformed Hamato into a rat-human hybrid and his turtles into turtle-human hybrids. The men get away, as Hamato and the turtles fled into the sewers, making it their home. Hamato named the turtles: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Hamato raised the turtles as his sons, training them to be ninjas. From that point on Hamato was known as Splinter. Personality Splinter is a tough, but calm man who leads his family to the correct path. Splinter has learned how to heal from his past. He blames himself for Tang Shen's death in the house fire and also blames himself for Miwa's "death". Appearances * 101. Rise of the Turtles, Part 1 (also Hamato in flashback) * 102. Rise of the Turtles, Part 2 * 103. Turtle Temper * 104. New Friend, Old Enemy * 105. I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman * 106. Metalhead * 107. Monkey Brains * 108. Never Say Xever * 109. The Gauntlet * 110. Panic in the Sewers * 111. Mousers Attack! * 112. It Came from the Depths * 113. I, Monster * 114. New Girl in Town * 115. The Alien Agenda * 116. The Pulverizer * 117. TCRI * 119. Baxter's Gambit * 120. Enemy of My Enemy * 121. Karai's Vendetta * 122. The Pulverizer Returns! * 124. Operation: Break Out * 125. Showdown, Part 1 * 126. Showdown, Part 2 * 201. The Mutation Situation * 202. Invasion of the Squirrelanoids * 203. Follow the Leader * 204. Mutagen Man Unleashed * 205. Mikey Gets Shellacne * 206. Target: April O'Neil * 225. The Invasion, Part 1 * 226. The Invasion, Part 2 * 325. Annihilation Earth!, Part 1 * 326. Annihilation Earth!, Part 2 * 407. The Cosmic Ocean (hologram) * 425. Requiem * 426. Owari (spirit) Total appearances: 35. Relationships * Leonardo - adopted son * Raphael - adopted son * Donatello - adopted son * Michelangelo - adopted son * Tang Shen - wife; deceased * Miwa (Karai) - daughter * Hamato Yuuta - father, deceased * Shredder - disgraced adoptive brother and mortal enemy References }} Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Parents